Lycanthropia
|season = 5 |number = 14 |epnumber = 102 |prodcode = 514 |image = 514-The Lycanthropia begins.gif |airdate = March 25, 2016 |viewers = 4.32 millionFriday final ratings: ‘Sleepy Hollow’ adjusts up, plus final NCAA numbers |writer = Jeff Miller |director = Lee Rose |co-stars = Co-stars |objects = Doppelarmbrust |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2016 = X }} "'}} is the fourteenth episode of Season 5 of Grimm and the one hundred and second episode overall. It first aired on March 25, 2016 on NBC. Press Release A FORGOTTEN WESEN DISEASE PLAGUES A PROMINENT FAMILY - ANN CUSACK GUEST STARS - Following a brutal attack in the woods, Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) stumble upon a terrifying Wesen disease that may be the inspiration for the modern-day werewolf myth. Meanwhile, Adalind (Claire Coffee) is offered an uneasy alliance that may help her get back what she wants most. Elsewhere, Eve's (Bitsie Tulloch) investigation uncovers a surprising revelation. Silas Weir Mitchell, Sasha Roiz, Reggie Lee and Bree Turner also star. Synopsis Two nights ago, Nick woke up in the middle of the night and took the box with the stick into the tunnels beneath the loft. Nick removed some bricks from a wall and put the box into the open space. In the present day, Doyle Baske drives to his mom's, Eliza's, house just before sunset. He talks with a woman from his work about getting a gift for his friends' tenth anniversary before getting a call from his mom. He tells her that he is on his way home after getting out of work late. He hangs up and turns the radio up, but one of his tires soon pops, causing him to lose control of his car and crash into a tree. He gets out of the car and sees that the sun is going down. He starts panicking and he starts running down the road. Nick works on prying the door in the tunnels open, and he finally manages to get it unlocked and opens it. He finds more tunnel that goes down very far. He tosses a brick into the tunnel to test how far down it goes and is surprised at how long it takes for the brick to reach the bottom. Doyle continues running as the sun sets until he hears a man and a woman talking in the woods. He heads towards the voices, but once the sun sets, a Lycanthrope kills the man and woman. Adalind gets a call from Renard, who asks her if she can meet him in the morning to talk about Diana. She agrees to meet him and they hang up as Nick climbs out of the tunnel opening. He tells her he got the door open and goes to take a shower. A trucker comes across Doyle, passed out in the middle of the road. He gets out of his truck to check on Doyle as he regains consciousness. Nick and Hank meet with Wu as Doyle gets medical attention. Wu tells them that Doyle said he was attacked by a man and his dog, but when the paramedics treated him, they found scratches and bite marks, but not dog bites, more like human. He says that the paramedics said that Doyle had a lot of blood on him, but they didn't find any major wounds. All three of them walk over to Doyle as he refuses to go to the hospital. Nick and Hank question Doyle and get his ID. Doyle tells them that he was going to head back to his car and Hank tells him they can give him a ride. After they get to the car's location, Nick asks him if this was where he was attacked, and Doyle tells him he was attacked down the road. He says, "I don't remember where exactly. I just remember this dog coming at me, and everything after that's kind of a blur." Nick tells him he may have a concussion, and Doyle tells him he'll get himself checked out, but he needs to get to his mother because she is probably worried about him. Nick says they can give him a ride to his mother's house where he can call a tow truck. Adalind and Renard meet, and Renard sees Kelly for the first time. Renard tells her that Meisner was in the helicopter and that he killed the King and got Diana. Adalind asks who has her now and Renard says, "I'm not exactly sure yet. But he told me that she was handed over to the Resistance. Meisner assured me that she was safe." Adalind says she wants to see her and Renard says he does too, but they have to be patient. Adalind replies, "I've been patient. I want her back," and she accidentally telekinetically makes a glass slide on the table into her hand. She tells Renard that Nick doesn't know about her powers coming back. Renard asks if she is going to tell him and Adalind says she doesn't know, but she tells Renard that he can't tell Nick. Renard tells Adalind, "If Nick finds out that you're a Hexenbiest again, things may not turn out so well." Adalind notes that she and Nick have a son together and Renard replies that they have a daughter. Adalind sarcastically says, "Well, maybe I should live with both of you. Wouldn't that be fun?" Renard reminds Adalind about the last time Nick lived with a Hexenbiest and Adalind tells him she's not Juliette. Renard puts his hand on Adalind's and tells her he just doesn't want anything to happen to her. Adalind puts her other hand on top of Renard's and threateningly says she doesn't want anything to happen to him either, before she gets up and leaves. Nick, Hank, and Doyle arrive at Doyle's mom's house. Doyle asks Nick and Hank to not tell his mom that he was attacked because he doesn't want her to get freaked out. Nick and Hank tell him they're going to need his shirt to test the blood on it. Eliza comes out of the house and Doyle gets out of the car and jogs up to the front door. Eliza tells Doyle how worried she was and asks if he is hurt based on the blood on his shirt. Doyle tells her it looks worse than it is and then tells her what happened with his car. Hank asks Eliza if she called the police last night when Doyle didn't show up and she says, "No, I didn't; I thought he was late or just stuck at the office." Doyle gives Nick his card in case they need to get ahold of him again and Nick reminds him they need his shirt. Doyle says, "Yeah, I'm just gonna get my mom in the house, and then I'll run it right back out, okay?" He and his mom go inside and Hank asks Nick if he finds it weird that Doyle didn't want his mom to know that he was attacked. Nick speculates that Doyle might tell her later after he gets his bloody shirt off, and Doyle returns and tosses his shirt to Nick. Nick and Hank do a background check on Doyle at the precinct and find that Doyle has a clean record. Wu walks up and tells them that all the blood samples came from humans and no dogs. He also says there were three blood types despite Doyle saying he was attacked by a man and his dog. Hank says, "Doesn't mean he wasn't attacked by a dog, just that the dog didn't bleed," and Nick suggests unless the dog was Wesen. Nick tells Wu, "Check area hospitals. See if anybody came in with bite wounds, uh, between sundown and this morning." Hank suggests to Nick that he contacts Monroe and Rosalee so that they can take them to where Doyle crashed to retrace his steps. Nick and Hank bring Monroe and Rosalee to the area that Doyle crashed his car. Monroe gets Doyle's scent by sniffing his shirt, which grosses Rosalee out. Nick, Monroe, and Rosalee start walking down the road while Hank follows in the car. Rachel gets a call from a man who tells her that she must persuade Renard that it is the right and only decision for him to run for mayor. Rachel hangs up and texts Renard that she needs to see him and asks if she can come by his office later. Monroe continues to follow Doyle's scent and says he thinks Doyle went off the road. He sniffs the air, and he and Rosalee start walking along the trail. Hank says to Nick, "I thought Doyle said he was attacked somewhere on the road," and he and Nick follow Monroe and Rosalee. Eve watches as Rachel leaves her house. After she drives away, Eve telekinetically unlocks Rachel's door and goes inside the house. She looks around and finds the campaign poster for Renard. She takes a picture of the poster and the shipping label of the tube the poster is in. Monroe pauses on the trail and says he smells something else. Rosalee says she smells it too and Nick asks what it is. Monroe says it's death, and they find two bodies. Rosalee suggests the two were attacked by the guy and his dog too, and Monroe says no dog did this. He sniffs and tells them, "It smells somewhat Blutbad-ian but not quite." Monroe follows the scent and Rosalee goes with him. Nick and Hank find the IDs of the two bodies as Monroe and Rosalee continue following the scent. Monroe says, "This is the trail. Right? I mean, they would have been on the trail, if you're walking in the woods at night." Rosalee says people do that and Monroe replies they do especially when there is a full moon. Rosalee says there was a full moon last night and Monroe says that this wasn't a Blutbad. He and Rosalee return to Nick and Hank, and Monroe tells them that he has a hunch that they could be dealing with a Lycanthrope. Hank asks if that's Wesen and Monroe tells him yes and no. At the spice shop, Monroe shows everyone a Lycanthrope from one of his books. He says that it is a Wesen disease specific to Blutbaden. Rosalee reads about it in the book and says that Lycanthropia only manifests physically during the three nights of the full moon. Monroe says, "It's a condition that makes Blutbaden temporarily insane." Nick asks if there is a cure, and Rosalee says she doesn't think so but that she'll check. Nick and Hank go to Renard's office and update him on the case. Nick asks him if he has heard of Lycanthropes and Renard says he has. Nick tells him, "So we're thinking, if Doyle is a Lycanthrope, we bring him in and lock him up. See what happens." Renard is hesitant because the Doyles are well-connected and they could be opening themselves up to false arrest or worse. Nick asks what if they are right, and Renard says, "Then you'll be dealing with a raving Lycanthrope in a jail cell." Nick says they can isolate him, and Renard says, "All right, go ahead. Just don't charge him. Hold him overnight." Wu comes in and says the blood types of the two bodies in the woods match the other two types found on Doyle's shirt. Nick, Hank, and Wu leave Renard's office, and Wu is updated on what they are dealing with. Monroe and Rosalee search through books, trying to find a Lycanthropia cure, but they have no luck. Nick calls and says that they are going to hold Doyle overnight, but they are going to need to sedate him if he is a Lycanthrope, and Rosalee says she could do that. Nick and Hank go to Doyle's mom's house and Eliza answers. Nick and Hank say they need to talk to Doyle and Eliza closes the door to go get Doyle. Hank asks, "You don't think she's warning him, do you?" Nick responds, "I doubt it. We're not supposed to know about Lycanthropes." Doyle opens the door and Nick says they need him to come to the precinct to look at some photos. Doyle says it'll have to wait until tomorrow because he has dinner plans. Eliza asks what this is about and Nick says, "We're investigating a double homicide, and we think the same individual responsible for attacking your son attacked them." Hank says they'll have Doyle back by 7:00 and Eliza worriedly says that's too late. Doyle tells his mom it's okay and says he's going inside to get his jacket. However, Nick is suspicious and looks through one of the windows of the house and sees Doyle running out the back door, so Nick goes around the house while Hank goes through it. Nick chases Doyle over a wall, but Hank manages to tackle Doyle before he can get far. Nick puts handcuffs on Doyle, and Doyle says they can't take him in. Nick asks why not and Doyle tells him because his mom is out here alone. Hank asks him why he ran and Doyle tells him, "Because I got attacked! You had just told me that two people got murdered. Please, I have to be here!" Nick and Hank walk Doyle to their car, and Eliza tells them Doyle didn't do anything. Hank tells her, "Ma'am, stay out of this, and don't make it worse than it already is." Doyle is put into the back of the car and they drive away. Renard gets a call that Rachel is there to see him. He says to send her in, so Wu does. Rachel shows Renard a news article on her laptop about Gallagher's poll numbers being down 25% and she tells Renard it's all thanks to him. Renard says, "Let me make this clear. He did it, and it was covered up." Renard tells her she didn't come to thank him and Rachel says, "Sean, we're running out of time. You need to commit. You're either in, or you're out. You can win this... and a whole lot more." Renard asks what if he likes where he is at, and Rachel tells him he needs to be on the right side of history. Doyle is put into a holding cell and he asks if he is being charged. Hank tells him they don't know yet, and he and Nick meet with Monroe and Rosalee by their desks while they wait for sunset. Monroe opens a case with the tranquilizer and a crossbow to administer the tranquilizer. Nick gets a call from Eve telling him that she needs to see him and Hank in the parking garage. Nick and Hank go to the parking garage and Eve shows them the picture she took of Renard's campaign poster. She then shows them the shipping label picture and tells them to look at the date. She says, "It was shipped four days before Andrew Dixon was assassinated, which means it was printed sometime before that." Nick asks if she is saying that Renard knew about the assassination, and she tells him she doesn't know, but someone in Dixon's campaign did. Eve tells them that Rachel Wood knew and Nick says she can't be the only one. Eve says they need to find out if Renard knew, and she leaves. Hank says, "Renard couldn't have known. He was standing right next to the guy. I've seen the tapes. I saw his reaction. There's no way he could've seen this coming." Nick responds by asking if Renard knows now. Nick and Hank return to Monroe and Rosalee and tell them what Eve said about Dixon. They then head to the holding cells and Monroe takes out the crossbow. They walk around the corner to Doyle's cell and find it empty. Nick gets a call from Wu, who tells him Doyle was bailed out a few minutes ago. Nick says he could still be in the building, so he and Hank go find him. Hank grabs Doyle's arm and puts him in an interrogation room. Nick, Monroe, Rosalee, and Wu all go into the room and close the door. Monroe takes out the crossbow and points it at Doyle, causing Doyle to woge. Rosalee pushes the crossbow down and says that Doyle isn't a Lycanthrope. Hank asks if they're sure they are looking for a Lycanthrope and Monroe says he's sure. Doyle says they don't understand, and Nick realizes that it's Doyle's mom who is the Lycanthrope. Eliza locks herself into a padded room. She duct tapes her ankles and wrists together just before her eyes glow red as she looks skyward. Doyle tells them the truth about what happened to the two people in the woods, saying he was too late to stop his mom. He tells them that his mom can't stop herself because she doesn't know what she is doing. He says he has to get to her or she will kill again. Eliza pounds on the locked door, trying to escape as she growls. The gang and Doyle arrive at Doyle's mom's house. Doyle tells them that there is a room downstairs that she'd lock herself in. Monroe hands Nick the crossbow and Doyle tells him he can't shoot his mom with that. Nick informs him it's just a tranquilizer, and he, Hank, and Doyle go inside the house. They go downstairs and find that Eliza escaped the room, and they then hear howling in the distance. Monroe, Rosalee, and Wu also hear the howling as Nick, Hank, and Doyle return to them. Doyle says, "You guys... look, please, this is my mother. You cannot shoot her." Nick tells him he will try to tranquilize her if he can. They hear more howling and everyone heads into the forest. Monroe tracks Eliza's scent and everyone soon realizes that Doyle disappeared. Wu says that he is going to warn his mom and Monroe explains to him that you don't warn a Lycanthrope. Hank and Wu go to look for Doyle, while Nick, Monroe, and Rosalee continue to look for Eliza. Hank and Wu hear branches snap and Hank goes to investigate. Wu looks around and Doyle walks up behind him, scaring him. Doyle tells him to run and Hank says, "Wu, over here!" Everyone hears gunshots, so Nick, Monroe, and Rosalee go back. Hank suddenly says, "Wu, watch out! Coming your way!" Wu is tackled to the ground by Eliza, knocking his gun out of his hand and causing it to go off. Wu tries to keep Eliza away from him as he backs away on the ground and she snarls. Doyle comes up, woged, and pulls his mom away from Wu. He and his mom then stare down and circle each other. Hank says to tranquilize her now and Monroe tells him it'll just provoke her because it doesn't take immediate effect. Doyle retracts and tries to get through to his mom, but just as Eliza looks to be calming down, she growls and lunges at Doyle, so Nick, Hank, and Wu shoot her. Eliza falls to the ground and retracts. She tearfully tells Doyle that she is sorry before she dies. Everyone watches as Doyle woges and lets out hauntingly mournful howls. He then retracts and starts sobbing. Wu arrives at home and notices a scratch on his leg, but he brushes it off as nothing. In the middle of the night, Wu moans and sweats as he sleeps, and the full moon shines in through his window. Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Löwen Diseases *Lycanthropia Videos Select Scene Production Notes *The duct taping scene was the first scene that Ann Cusack, who portrayed Eliza Baske, shot for the episode.Jeff Miller on Twitter Continuity *Nick is able to finally open the tunnel door adjacent to the loft. *Renard sees Kelly for the first time and also sees that Adalind's powers have returned. *Adalind finds out from Renard that Meisner killed the King and took Diana. *Nick, Hank, Monroe, and Rosalee find out about the conspiracy to kill Andrew Dixon and that Renard is involved after some investigative work by Eve. Trivia *This was the first episode with a scene before the opening quote. *Doyle Baske, and his father, Arthur's names are a reference to , who was the author of , which is the source of the episode's opening quote, while Eliza's name is a reference to Mrs. Eliza Barrymore, who is a character in The Hound of the Baskervilles. *Doyle Baske's opening line, "All right, yeah, and go ahead and call Stapleton. Let him know that I gave until start of business on Monday to counter our offer on the Baker Street property," is another reference to The Hound of the Baskervilles, as Jack Stapleton is a primary antagonist in the novel, and Baker Street is the street where Sherlock Holmes' home is located. *James and Daphne Kriminski's address was 514 North Adams. 514 is a reference to the episode number. *The three nights of the full moon in March 2016 are actually March 22-24, with the peak full moon being March 23, though the episode depicts the three nights of the full moon as being March 24-26. References